


I'm A Loose Bolt of a Complete Machine

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gen, M/M, name soulmarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick, who has recently escaped the “place that seconds what hell would be like” with Brendon Urie and Hayley Williams. He wakes up to a burning sensation in his lower abdomen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Loose Bolt of a Complete Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick’s Android backstory- (It's important!) Patrick was made for people to use for pleasure, since most androids only have the bare minimum of emotions, unlike the basic androids, the pleasure androids have the whole spectrum of emotions so that they can “please” their users. Patrick escaped from the “place that seconds what hell would be like” with Brendon Urie and Hayley Williams, who were some of the other androids made in his lot that he’d become great friends with, so they are siblings in the best sense.

**Title: I'm A Loose Bolt of a Complete Machine**  
**Futuristic Soulmate AU- Peterick, with Android!Patrick and Human!Pete**  
**Story:**  
Patrick awoke to a severe burning in his lower back, it was as if his circuitry wasn’t functioning right. He noted a tattoo, brown with “Pete Lewis Kingston Wentz III” in an elegantly twisted scrawl. ‘Wait a minute! How were androids such as himself, able to get soul mate tattoos if they weren’t “truly” living beings made of flesh and blood?’ But there the tattoo was, written across his lower abdomen. He looked back into the mirror, just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.  
Not too far away, Pete awoke to a burning sensation on his right arm, he turned on his light to see a “name” written in peridot green. “A: Patrick Martin Stump” Pete read aloud.  
A: stood for the newest android model series. It would be near impossible to find him at this rate, android were quite common now, but androids with soul marks? Pssh, highly improbable! Soulmate marks were thought to be human only, but the name on his arm begged to differ. The only thing he knew was that they were in the area, meaning that they were in the same state as he was. The soul mark also meant that Patrick didn’t have an owner at this point, but Pete didn’t care if Patrick was a rouge android or not, just that if he could find him before Patrick got caught and taken away.  
Back at Patrick’s flat, Brendon and Hayley began to stir from their charge ports. The flat overlooked Lake Michigan, the windows were currently half in use to hide the sunrise that was beginning to cascade through the thin sheets that could barely be considered curtains. Patrick knew that he needed to find a job soon to pay for the rent.He hoped that _(Coffee’s For Closers)_ which is actually an android fixing shop which could make it easier to hide in plain sight and not get pulled into the android recoding department, aka rouge android police department. Patrick put on his fedora he escaped with and began to walk to _(Coffee’s For Closers)_ for his interview.  
Pete was sipping some caffé ghiacciato before heading off to work at _(Coffee’s For Closers)_. His shirt didn’t completely cover the tattoo, so if ‘thee’ Patrick Stump showed, he would definitely hire him and work on the romance part afterwards. He opened the shop, thankfully Andy and Joe got there quickly and began to work on Spencer, the newest android that they had saved from an evil man who would have completely ripped Spencer to scraps. His blonde hair was yet to be combed and his circuitry needed a few more wires, which were on the ordering list.  
They also needed a cashier to work the front of the store. Pete had posted a “Help Wanted” sign outside the shop a few days ago and maybe that would draw Patrick to the shop. He flipped the open sign on and proceeded to read through the shipment arrival list from the _Gerard Company_ , where they order their android parts from. Pete smiled when the bell rung and a boy with a fedora, his brown hair and peridot eyes. His (Pete’s) mark burned on his arm, this had to be Patrick.  
“Are you looking for a job?” Pete asked casually, trying to hint to the aforementioned sign that was hanging on the door.  
“Yeah, I am.” The fedora wearing boy responded, a shy smile lit up his face.  
Patrick looked up at the brunet male, his chocolate colored tattoo was burning as he looked into Pete’s chocolate eyes. Well what luck was this? He found his soulmate, with a twelve hour span of time, it was almost as if fate had a hand in the meeting. _Well this is getting awkward_ Patrick mused.  
“Well it shouldn’t be too hard to work the cashier and take people’s orders, right?” Pete asked, before continuing, “And for security purposes, only, are you are an Android?”  
“Yes, I am, but please, I really need this job, because I need to support my friends…” Patrick then began to explain how he escaped from the _Suitehearts Pleasure Company_ and how he thought this job would be able to hide him from the company.  
Pete listened as the fedora wearing boy explain his story, and by the end, he was hugging him as the boy sniffled.  
“Thank you for putting up with me,” Patrick stated, before smiling at Pete. “I’m Patrick by the way.”  
“I’m Pete.”  
“Nice to meet you.”  
“You too.”  
Pete then began to explain where everything was and where the finished orders would be put when a customer came to get their Android. Then Pete showed Patrick, Spencer, as the parts had finally come in so Andy and Joe working away at fixing Spencer.  
“He was on my production lot,” Patrick muttered when he saw Spencer. “He was friends with Brendon.”  
“Oh, you’re the new cashier boy?” Andy asked quietly after he had noticed Patrick come in.  
“Yeah, A: Patrick.”  
“But don’t treat him like another lost droid, he has a soul mark.” Pete stopped himself once he had said soul mark, _uh oh, he was so busted._  
“How do you know that?” Patrick’s face was bright red.  
Pete swallowed before he began to pull up his right sleeve, Patrick gasped as he saw the peridot green soul mark with his name written on Pete’s arm. “Happy? You know now ‘Trick. Who are you two looking at?”  
Everyone turned to look at the doorway to the front where Brendon and Hailey stood.  
“Is that Spence?” Brendon asked.  
“Yeah,” Pete said, “We were almost done fixing up his wiring just now.”  
“Was it that dude that took him away that left him like that?”  
“Yeah, we rescued Spencer from him. He’s safe here, and Patrick said that you know him, so that’s good for when he wakes up. As he might be unstable in unfamiliar territory after what he’s gone through.”  
“Oh.” All three androids responded with.  
Brendon was happy that he found Spencer in better form than the boy used to be, before he got bought and sent away from the _company_.  
Patrick took his hat off and scratched his head. “All the merrier, right?”  
“Yeah!” Joe said, smiling brightly before fixing one of Spencer’s wires, one closer to getting Spencer back up and running so that Brendon would stop glaring at Joe if the brunet made a mistake.  
Once Spencer was working again, Brendon hugged Spencer as the blond only seemed to recognize him, after Brendon had stopped Spencer from hurting Andy and Joe. The blond quickly calmed down in Brendon’s embrace.  
**~Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
